


Vows

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley mentor some teens, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Snowball Fight, in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: “Being married has nothing to do with a wedding,” Aziraphale said. “It’s about commitment and the vows you make to one another. You don’t need anything else, just yourself and a promise.”





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Y'all ever write anything so soft you kill yourself? I am now a ghost
> 
> And did I mention that I love you guys? CAUSE I DO  
I can't ever express it enough in words!! You all are the best thank you so much for reading!!!!!!

They had fallen back into their regular routine. Not that regular was ever what they would call their situation. But, there was a sense of normalcy now. Gabriel would come down once a week to go somewhere or do something. It was never the same day of the week, and Crowley found secret joy in the surprise they got whenever he did show up.

Crowley was waiting. Gabriel was about due. He hadn’t slept much last night, just laid about in bed thinking up things they could do together in an attempt to distract himself from the intruding thoughts of why he wasn’t there and if something had happened. He kept trying to get Gabriel a cell phone (after all, he had gotten Aziraphale to use one) but Gabriel insisted that it would cause more trouble. What’s more trouble than Crowley and Aziraphale worrying about him all the time?

Crowley rolled out of bed, leaving Anthony Jr. under the covers, not trying to hide the fact that he curled around it on the nights Aziraphale stayed up. (He might have been trying to use it to make Aziraphale feel guilty, but it didn’t seem to be working). He stretched and tossed on some clothes, shuffling out into the living room.

Aziraphale was bent over, looking into Gabrielle’s tank. The little snake had her head raised, flicking her tongue out in the air. Aziraphale smiled and flicked his tongue back at her. 

Crowley scoffed a bit. “You know that’s how she smells right?” Aziraphale straightened up, looking at Crowley with a blush. “She’s not trying to communicate.” 

Aziraphale shuffled his feet, looking absolutely adorable. “I know. I just thought it was...nice.”

Crowley shook his head, chuckling, and wandered over. He took the lid off the tank and reached in, letting Gabrielle wrap around his wrist. He brought her out, holding his arm out to Aziraphale as the snake swung her head around, looking about. 

“She’s absolutely charming,” Aziraphale said. He leaned in and scratched Gabrielle’s chin. She tilted her head up, seeming to enjoy it.

“Yeah, she’s a cutie,” Crowley acknowledged.

There was a shift in the atmosphere and they both knew that Gabriel had arrived. That didn’t stop them from jumping a bit when Gabriel said, “Good morning.”

“‘Bout time you showed up,” Crowley said, turning and holding Gabrielle out to him. 

Gabriel smiled softly, reaching out to pet the snake on the top of her head. Crowley looked at him smile and blinked, remembering the dream he had last night. Most of Crowley’s dreams tended to be memories, and this one was no different.

-

“Crowley!” Gabriel says, bounding over to him. (Granted, that wasn’t the name he was actually calling him, but Crowley couldn’t remember his angel name and so in his memory, that was what he heard). 

Crowley sighs and stops walking. He’s on his way to meet up with Lucifer and the others. But now he’s stuck halfway there talking to the Archangel Gabriel.

It wasn’t so much that Crowley didn’t like him, he was charming in an idiotic, goofy way. Gabriel was just...well, he was like a dog. A big, dumb dog. And most of the time playing with a dog is great. But when you’re busy or late and the dog wants to play fetch for the 80th time that day, well, it gets a little tiring. 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Crowley says, smiling a bit. 

Gabriel reaches him and smiles as well. Crowley furrows his eyebrows, trying to think if he’s ever seen the Archangel not smiling. He doesn’t think he has. 

“How are you?” Gabriel asks. He folds his hands before him, big, dumb grin plastered all over his face. 

Crowley’s eyes glance down at his hand and he groans. “You’re not seriously wearing those are you?”

Gabriel follows his gaze. “Ah!” He holds up his right hand, silver band on display on his ring finger. There’s something written on the outside of it. Once, Crowley was able to recognize the language, was able to read the words that were on the ring. But that was a long time ago and the muddledness of Crowley’s mind can’t recreate that understanding in his memories. 

Crowley rolls his eyes. “Seriously? I thought you of all people would be against that.” He waves his hand at Gabriel and shakes his head.

“You’re wearing yours,” Gabriel says, still grinning like an idiot as he nods down at Crowley’s hand.

“Yeah,” Crowley says, “but I’m all for anarchy.”

Gabriel laughs. A real, proper laugh. One that comes from the gut. It’s the only kind of laugh Gabriel knows. And even though it wasn’t that funny of a comment, Crowley can’t help but crack a smile.

“You always have been a bit of a rebel, huh?” Gabriel folds his hands again, but his fingers are fidgeting.

‘Yeah,’ Crowley thinks. ‘So why are you always hanging around me?’ The Crowley that’s aware this is a dream begs him to ask that. But it’s a memory. So the Crowley in the dream only asks, “Any particular reason you wanted to talk?”

Gabriel shakes his head, chest rising a bit as he straightens his back. “No reason. Just thought we could chat.”

Crowley looks down at the ring on Gabriel’s finger and squints. “I thought all the Archangels were against them,” he says. “Something about how a class system was going to cause trouble.”

“Well...” Gabriel licks his lips. Crowley knows that Gabriel also doesn't approve. It had been Lucifer’s idea after all, and in those days the Archangels disapproved of everything Lucifer did. And really, even Crowley had to admit that a physical show of how high up the angel hierarchy one was was a bit useless. But most angels had taken them. Probably had to do with how good at selling the idea Crowley was. 

Crowley rubs at the back of his head. “Right, uh, well, I should be going.” Crowley doesn't want to think about how Gabriel was wearing the ring only when Crowley was seeing him so he just walks away.

“Where are you going?” Gabriel keeps up the pace, even when Crowley tries to get away from him. 

“Gonna go meet up with Lucifer and some others,” Crowley says. That ought to get him to go away.

Still fucking smiling, Gabriel says, “Oh, well, I can come with you.”

Crowley stops and Gabriel has to turn back, taking a few steps after him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

‘Take a hint,’ Crowley thinks. “No offense, but, having an Archangel there would probably just bring down the mood.”

Gabriel laughed again. “What possibly couldn’t be improved by the presence of an Archangel?”

“Literally everything.”

Gabriel’s face falls and Crowley’s eyes open wide. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The smile leaves Gabriel’s face and Crowley feels something thick and cold pool in the center of his being. Pride was being invented a few miles away and right there, in that moment, guilt was first coming into existence. 

“Oh,” Gabriel says. His eyes, usually a bright purple, start to dull. “I see. Well, I suppose I’ll leave you to it.” 

Gabriel nods at Crowley but doesn’t smile. He walks past him, already pulling the ring off.

“I’ll, uh, catch up with you later?” Crowley calls after him, trying to undo whatever had just happened. 

“Sure.”

Crowley sighs and frowns. The sleeping Crowley tries to tell him to go after Gabriel. Run up to him and apologize. Spend the afternoon with him and don’t go meet up with the others. But dream Crowley just shakes his head and walks away. 

-

That was the last time they saw each other, until the apocoanot, until they were enemies and so far removed from their heavenly friendship.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, hand rubbing his back.

Crowley shook his head, coming back out of his remembering of his dream. Gabriel was now holding Gabrielle, Crowley’s hand still stretched out. “Sorry,” he said. “Just got lost in thought.”

“Yes,” Gabriel said. “Good morning. Such a thoughtful comment.”

Crowley glared at him and took Gabrielle back, placing her in her tank. “Well, I was going to suggest going out to brunch, but if you want to be like that…”

“Brunch sounds wonderful!” Aziraphale said, clapping his hands. “There’s this new cafe that’s opened up just a few streets away we absolutely have to try!”

Gabriel smiled at him a bit and Crowley frowned, studying his face. No, that wouldn’t do. He’s seen Gabriel smile a few times since he started showing up but none of them were his real smile. None of them were that dopey, goofy smile he used to have all the time in heaven. Crowley grabbed his coat, following the two of them downstairs, determined to see that damn smile again if it killed him.

-

Brunch had been scrumptious. They had taken a walk through the park after, enjoying the quiet as most humans were either at work or avoiding the bitter cold. It didn’t seem to bother them much. Gabriel would have thought, being a snake, that Crowley wouldn’t have enjoyed it much, but he looked perfectly content.

“Oh yes,” Crowley said. He pointed ahead a bit. There was a large ice spot on the path before them and he took off running.

“Crowley, wait!” Aziraphale reached out a hand but he was too late, unable to grab Crowley’s arm. 

Crowley ran right up to the edge of the ice and then stopped, sliding across it. He managed to get halfway before he slipped, falling on his back. 

Aziraphale and Gabriel raced up to him. Crowley laughed, not even bothering to get up. He always loved the rush sliding across ice gave him, even if he fell half the time. (Alright, he fell down all of the time but don’t tell him that).

Aziraphale shook his head, standing at the edge of the ice. “Really, dear. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Crowley stuck an arm up. “Someone gonna help me up?”

Gabriel took a step forward, one foot resting on the ice. Aziraphale shot an arm out, holding him back. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

“He’s just going to pull you down,” Aziraphale said, giving Crowley a knowing look. 

Crowley tilted his head back so he could look at them better. “I am not.” He rocked back and forth a bit for effect. “I really can’t get up.”

Gabriel gently pushed Aziraphale’s arm down and gingerly walked on the ice towards Crowley. Aziraphale shook his head and took a step back. He tried to warn him.

Crowley wiggled his fingers. Gabriel grounded his feet and grabbed Crowley arm, trying to tug him up. Crowley smirked and pulled down, sweeping one foot around to knock Gabriel off his feet. 

Gabriel landed on his butt, stunned a bit, and Crowley laughed. Gabriel frowned and reached out to him. Crowley smirked and scrambled away. He tried to get up but each time he did he just fell back down, Gabriel didn’t have much better luck as he chased after him. Aziraphale covered his mouth, giggling a bit at the scene.

Eventually Crowley reached the edge of the ice. He didn’t bother to get up onto the path though, just flopped over, settling down in the snow on the side. Gabriel glared at him, still trying to make his way across the ice. 

A snowball hit Crowley on the side of the head and he sat up straight, looking around. The only other person in the park was Aziraphale, who was looking off to the side, whistling. 

Crowley laughed and grabbed a pile of snow from next to him. At this point, Gabriel had reached the edge of the ice and was standing up. 

“Here!” Crowley shoved the snowball into Gabriel’s hand. “I think we can take him.”

Gabriel, now too curious to be mad, looked down at the snowball. “What?”

“Throw it at him,” Crowley said. He nodded at Aziraphale, who was still whistling even as he picked up a pile of snow from the other side of the path. 

“Why?”

“Cause it’s fun!” 

Crowley made himself a snowball and lobbed it over. Aziraphale scurried behind a tree, the snow slamming into it and dissolving. Aziraphale peaked out and threw his snowball. It lodged into the snow between them.

“Quick!” Crowley jumped up and grabbed Gabriel’s arm. He pulled him down a few steps to the little bank created by the snowplows that had come through the night before. He dove for cover, dragging Gabriel with him as a snowball made contact with his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked, shaking out of Crowley’s grasp. 

He stood up, only to be attacked by a snowball right to the face. He blinked and wiped his face clean. Aziraphale stood on the other side of the path. There was a strange look in his eyes. A challenging look.

“Alright, then.” Gabriel threw the snowball Crowley had given him. Aziraphale jumped and ran for cover, the snowball making contact with his thigh before he could make it behind the nearest tree. 

Gabriel stood there, worried for a moment that he had hurt him. He hadn’t exactly been controlling the strength in his throw. Then he heard Aziraphale giggle, followed by a snowball being fired at him. He ducked down, the snowball landing behind him safely.

“Now you’re getting the hang of it!” Crowley smiled and peaked over the edge. 

Gabriel smiled a bit, too. There was a bit of an exhilarating rush out of whatever it was they were doing. And he was eager to do it some more.

-

Crowley frowned as they entered the bookshop again. He had gotten a few chuckles, a few smiles, even a guffaw once. But never a real laugh or a genuine smile. Crowley was at a loss. If a snowball fight in the park couldn’t get Gabriel to smile, like really smile, then what could?

“Well, I think that was quite the excursion,” Aziraphale said. He took off his coat and shook his clothes dry. 

“It was,” Gabriel agreed.

Crowley shed his own coat off and rolled his eyes. Gabriel was taking this ‘no unnecessary miracles’ a little too far. He hung his coat up by the door and willed both his and Gabriel’s clothes dry. Gabriel looked down, and then between Crowley and Aziraphale, trying to decide who he should chastise for such an action.

He never had the time to make a decision.

The door slammed open, the bell above it ringing a loud thud in protest. A teen jumped dramatically into the room, pulling off their beanie and yelling out, “Tada!”

Aziraphale gasped and clapped his hands a bit. “Timothy, my boy! You look positively stunning!”

Timothy laughed and ran his hand over his hair, freshly cut. “Thanks Mr. Fell!” He turned his smile to Crowley. “What do you think, Mr. Crowley?”

Crowley walked over, humming a bit as he looked over their head. “It’s a bit uneven on this side,” he said, reaching out to poke the side of their head.

Timothy laughed and swatted his hand away. “Shut up, it looks amazing!”

A second teenage boy entered the shop, much gentler on the door. He carried two bags with him and dropped them, glaring at Timothy.

“Stop dropping your bag everywhere,” the second boy said. “I’m not your professional bag carrier.”

“And yet, you keep carrying them,” Timothy said. 

“Hello, Lee,” Aziraphale said, smiling fondly at him. “How was school?”

“Hi, Mr. Fell. It was actually really good. Not only has Hubert stopped annoying me, but he actually apologized the other day.”

Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged a glance that Gabriel didn’t miss. “Did he now?” Aziraphale asked, smiling.

“Yeah. It was kind of awesome.” Lee picked the bags back up and carried them over to the chairs by the window. “I brought some of Mom’s biscuits,” he said, pulling out a tin. He spied Gabriel and stopped. “Oh, sorry. We didn’t know you had company.”

Timothy followed Lee’s gaze and frowned a bit. “Yeah, who’s the stiff?”

Aziraphale tutted at him. “This is Gabriel. He’s...well, he’s our…” Aziraphale hummed. He couldn’t very well call Gabriel his boss. And friend just didn’t seem to do the nature of their relationship justice.

“He’s our boyfriend,” Crowley announced, walking up and placing an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“That’s so cool,” Lee said.

“Why?” Timothy asked. 

“What do you mean, why?” Crowley asked.

“I mean…” Timothy gestured over to Gabriel and shrugged. “I just don’t get it.”

“Well, you don’t have to get it,” Aziraphale said. “Because we do and that’s what matters.”

Timothy scoffed. “Whatever.” He flopped himself down on one of the chairs. 

Lee shook his head and carried the tin over to Gabriel, opening it up. “Mr. Gabriel, would you like a biscuit?”

Gabriel looked down at the boy, then over at Aziraphale. Aziraphale nodded and Gabriel reached in, pulling out a sweet. “Thank you,” he said. Lee smiled and carried the tin over to Aziraphale, handing him the whole container. 

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said. “Are you two staying long?”

“Nah, just came by to show off the new do,” Timothy said, flipping his hair. “Also, Mr. Fell, might I just say,” he gestured to Crowley’s hand, “about time you put a ring on it.”

Lee laughed and picked up the bags as Aziraphale turned pink. 

Crowley chuckled and slipped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “Couldn’t properly call me his husband without it.”

“C’mon, Timmy,” Lee said. “Let’s leave the lovebirds to it.”

Timothy rolled off the chair, grabbing the bag that Lee held out to him. “Have fun,” he said, the two of them waving as they exited the shop. “But not too much!”

Aziraphale sighed when they were gone. “Sorry about that,” he said. He walked over to Gabriel and took the biscuit from his hand, placing it back in the tin. “They can be a bit overwhelming.”

“Who were they?” Gabriel asked, finally stepping into the room fully. 

“Here’s what happened,” Crowley said. “Aziraphale put his goodie two-shoes act on and decided to talk to some crying kid outside his shop and now about a dozen of them stop by from time to time to ask for life advice and homework help.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Aziraphale said. He bit into one of the biscuits. “You love them.”

“Shut-up.” Crowley grabbed a biscuit, giving Aziraphale a look as he ate it. 

“I see.” Gabriel shuffled a bit, looking around the space. “I’m afraid I have to go back early.”

Aziraphale frowned. “Oh?”

“I have some, uh, important work to do,” Gabriel said nodding. “I’ll be back.” And then he blinked away.

“What do you suppose that was all about?” Crowley asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Oh dear. I do hope we didn’t...scare him off as it were.” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Well you did call him our boyfriend.”

Crowley shrugged. “So? He is.”

“Yes, but, we’ve never really discussed it, have we?”

Crowley scoffed. “That doesn’t matter. I mean, he had to know.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s arm and led him upstairs. “Yes, well, let’s just hope he did.”

-

Five days passed. Even though it wasn’t unusual for him to be gone for so long, each hour that passed without his return put the two of them on edge. When he finally did arrive, he appeared behind the couch they were on.

“Hello,” Gabriel said, swiftly walking around to the other side of the couch. 

Aziraphale and Crowley startled. 

“Gabriel, dear, welcome back!” Aziraphale stood up to greet him, arms opening to pull him into a hug. 

Gabriel just grabbed his hands, pulling him away from the couch and positioning him next to the coffee table. Then he grabbed Crowley’s arms, pulling him off the couch and standing him next to Aziraphale. 

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked, one eyebrow raised as Gabriel stepped back, standing just a few feet before them. 

Gabriel took a deep breath and got down on one knee, pulling out a white box from his jacket pocket as he did. He looked up at them, worry in his deep, purple eyes, and opened the box, revealing two slim and silver rings. 

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked again, grabbing Aziraphale’s arm because surely he couldn't be doing what Crowley thought he was doing.

“Oh, right,” Gabriel said. He cleared his throat, eyes glancing away slightly. “Will you marry me?”

“What?” Aziraphale and Crowley asked in unison.

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re supposed to say yes.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes for a moment, soft smile on his face. “My dear. Stand up.” He stepped forward and helped Gabriel to his feet, Gabriel staring at him with confusion all over his face. “What is this about?”

Gabriel looked down at the box. “We should be married,” he said. Crowley was too busy trying not to burst into flames to jump in.

“What gave you that idea?” Aziraphale rubbed a hand up and down Gabriel’s arm.

“Well…” Gabriel blinked then fake-smiled. “It’s obvious. We should be.” Aziraphale just continued to look at him. Gabriel sighed. “I don’t want to be your boyfriend.” His face flushed a bit, realizing how silly it sounded out loud. “I want to be your husband. I want you to be my husbands.”

Aziraphale’s smile widened. “Well, my dear, I think that would be wonderful.”

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I’ve already been planning. I think gold should be our color scheme and-”

“Gabriel.”

“-we can’t exactly have it in a church considering, but I have been doing some research and I think that a beach wedding would be fantastic and we could-”

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale grabbed Gabriel’s face, effectively shutting him up. “We don’t need any of that.”

Face still squished, Gabriel asked, “What?”

Aziraphale moved his hands to Gabriel’s shoulders. “We don’t need a wedding.”

“But...this isn’t how it goes.”

“Being married has nothing to do with a wedding,” Aziraphale said. “It’s about commitment and the vows you make to one another. You don’t need anything else, just yourself and a promise.”

“We don’t need flowers?” Aziraphale shook his head. “A dance party?” Another shake. Gabriel gave him a wary look. “Best men?”

“Nothing.”

Gabriel frowned. “Well, that does save me the trouble of having to ask Sandalphon…”

Crowley scoffed. “As if he’d be invited.”

“You two didn’t have anything when you got married?” Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale shook his head, looking over at Crowley. They shared a smile. It had happened a few months ago, one night smuggled between the apocalypse and the trials. A night of kisses and promises that drowned out the fear of the world outside of their relationship.

“Not even flowers?” Gabriel asked, finding that odd, considering Crowley’s affinity for plants. 

“Oh my- fine here!” Crowley snapped his fingers, a bouquet of yellow tulips wrapped in gold paper appearing in his hand. He shoved it at Gabriel. “Can we just get on with it.”

Gabriel took the bouquet gently, fingers caressing over the petals. 

“Uh...how-how should we do it?” Gabriel asked, his confidence thrown off by the change in plans.

Aziraphale grabbed his free hand. “First, you tell me why you love me, and promise to love me forever,” he said. “Then I do the same.”

Gabriel nodded. He cleared his throat, eyes wandering around the room for a moment before settling on Aziraphale’s eyes. 

“Aziraphale...uh…”

Aziraphale smiled. “Would you like me to go first?”

Gabriel nodded. 

“Gabriel, when you first showed up here after everything that happened, I was worried. I wasn’t sure what to expect and what did happen certainly never made the list. But I am so glad that you came down here. And I am so glad that you came to us, and decided to stay with us. I never would have imagined this happening with you, and now that it has, I can’t imagine anything else. You have brought joy and excitement to our lives. Our lives our better with you here, and I look forward to having you here, always.”

Gabriel’s eyes had a bit of shimmer to them. “Aziraphale, that was…” he swallowed hard. “Thank you.”

Aziraphale smiled. “You’re welcome, dear.” He nodded at him.

Gabriel cleared his throat again, shuffling his feet. “Aziraphale...I...have always admired you. You are...well, you are a...divine example of an angel and…” Gabriel cleared his throat once more, eyes welling up further. Crowley crossed his arms and looked away. “I always wanted to be like you. I think. What I mean to say is...well, thank you. Not just for forgiving me, for loving me and taking me in after all that I did. But for being who you are. For being so in love with Earth that you fought against everything to save it.” A tear slipped its way out of Gabriel’s eye. Aziraphale placed a hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away. “Because if you hadn’t, well, then I’m sure we wouldn’t have had these experiences together. And I treasure them. All of them. And I want nothing more than to keep making memories with you that I can treasure forever.”

Aziraphale practically melted. He grabbed Gabriel’s face with both hands and pulled him down, kissing him with a wide grin. When the pulled away Gabriel’s eyes looked relieved. And he had a smile on his face. An actual, genuine, idiot smile. And he turned it to Crowley.

“And Crowley!” Gabriel handed the flowers to Aziraphale and grabbed Crowley’s hands in his own. His smile only seemed to grow. “I always knew that demons could be forgiven and you’ve only ever strengthened that. You are a good person, Crowley, and one that I am proud to know.” Crowley shook his head. “You may still technically be a demon but to me you are an angel. No, better than that. You are a prime human, Crowley. And you are so full of love I can feel it radiating off you at all hours of the day. And I am beyond honored to be on the receiving end of that love. It’s one of the purest forms I’ve ever felt and I am better for it. And I do! I do promise to love you forever. Both of you.”

Crowley couldn’t stand to look at that dumb smile for one more second. He grabbed Gabriel’s stupid face and decided he would kiss it right off. Only it was bigger when they parted. Only Gabriel hadn’t been distracted and still said, “your turn.”

Crowley groaned. “Don’t look at me!”

“What?”

“Turn around!”

Aziraphale grabbed Gabriel’s arm, giving him a confident smile as they both turned their backs on Crowley. Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets, his skin feeling like it was actually ablaze. 

“You’re an idiot,” he said. “And you have a dumb face. And you’re just everywhere, you know!” He scrunched up his face. It had been so easy with Aziraphale. He basically had 6,000 years to prepare what he wanted to say to him. He sighed. “I should have been nicer to you in heaven,” he continued, voice dropping to a whisper. “And I’m glad that we got the chance to make up, as it were. And I didn’t mean it okay! Everything is better with an archangel around. Well, with you around. Not Michael or the others, they can all bugger off! But you, you can stay. And...and everything is better. When you’re here. It’s just...better.”

There was a moment of silence as Crowley tried not to die. 

“Are you finished?” Gabriel asked. 

Crowley nodded. “Yeah.”

Gabriel and Aziraphale turned back around. Gabriel stepped up to Crowley. His hands reached up slowly. Crowley’s body went rigid and Gabriel removed his glasses, revealing the wide, stark-yellow eyes underneath. He was still smiling, only softer now. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it, choosing to just lean in for another kiss. Crowley closed his eyes, thankful for Gabriel's decision. They didn’t need anymore words. 

All three of them could feel the love in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you like me who are obsessed with flower language, yellow tulips mean 'there's sunshine in your smile'


End file.
